An Unknown Fairy Tale: Chapter Four
by Zandar13
Summary: Adrians Birthday party takes quite an unexpected turn of events as a new girl introduces herself in quite a bold way while another no longer sits in silence.


An Unkown Fairy Tale

Chapter 4: A ghostly reunion

Adrian just sat there, his mind in a blur and racing for answers to everything: His dream, this girl...this kiss. He was in shock that he never pulled away like his usual self and just as his mind had returned to him she released him and the only thing she said was a cute giggle and walked off to clean up after him. It was only after the fact that his face finally turned red and he almost fainted but he resisted that urge. He tried to stand up but to no avail as his legs were as loose as rubber next to a fire. But with some assiatance with the table to support him, he finally managed to pull himself up to his feet and slowly made his way over to the sink where she was washing dishes. "Excuse me-" "Himizaki, Himizaki Star" she interupted with a smile "*gulp* Hi-himi-himizaki. Can I a-a-ask you something?" She gently walked on her bare feet over to him and leaned in close and sweetly she confessed "You can ask me...anything" Adrian took a deep breath of air and finally said "Am, am I, am I dreaming?" his face mixed with confusion and curiosity with a hint of beat red blush. With a smile she answered his question "No, this is your life and it is real. Just...like...me" at the end she added a slight wink, which of course made his face blush yet again. Xion was casually strolling down the sidewalk, with a multi-colored wrapped gift in her hands and on the tag it read 'To Adrian, From Xion" and she constantly held it against her chest and smiled "I hope he likes this".

Meanwhile, at the same time on the same but opposite side of the sidewalk Suzu also held a present which was brightly colored and festive colored ribbons "I know he will like this, after all what could Xion get him? She doesnt know anything about him" and with those last words she grinned and increased her steps into a faster pace. Both these girls were heading in the same direction, towards his house with presents in tow. They never looked away from their gifts till the last moment and thats when they finally noticed each other in front of the gates. "Oh Xion, what a...surprise" said with a hint of anger. "Ah Suzu, I guessed that you might of showed up. Just dont expect too much with that" Xion pointed at Suzu's present with a slight grin. "*GASP* How dare you! Of course I would show up, ive been his friend ever since Middle school! Youve only just met him and YOU think you can judge me?" "HMPH! Well then, lets have HIM decide then!" "Yes, LETS!" and with that both girls stomped down the way to the door before barging in "Oh Adrian! Where are you?" yelled Suzu first "Yes, which direction do you lie Adrian!" and with those words, both began searching the rooms untill Suzu finally noticed "Hey, do you smell something?" Xion took a quick wiff "Yes, it smells like food" "I wonder if he made breakfast for himself again?" said Suzu with a sad tone. "Again?" "Yeah, even though ive always been here on his birthday he always makes himself breakfast since he thinks he will be alone again" "Well, now Im here! So im going to find him and show him he is not alone!" her voiced echoed as she made her way to the smell "HEY! I was here first!" followed Suzu. Back in the kitchen, Adrian broke free of this enchanting spell of his dreams by the new echoeing voices "Hey, is that. Suzu? No wait, I think its Xion" He listens more closely "Wait, I think its both. Wow, I had hoped that Suzu would come again for my birthday but I didnt expect Xion to as well" He gave a soft smile at this comforting thought then his head started spinning again "Oh man, so much is happening all at once" he placed his hands on his head to try and think. In all of the fray, below all the shouts and echoes in the house a voice whispers "I do hope things settle soon for Adrian. I dont want his one special day to get ruined" said a worried voice from nowhere. Back into the chaos, the shining angel Himizaki continued to work around the kitchen with a smile "Its sounds like your going to have a happy birthday with so many friends over" she silently snuck up behind Adrian and drapped her arms around his shoulders "Including me, at long last". Adrian had blushed at the comment but was also curious about what she meant by that.

After a long while of arguing, Suzu and Xion had finally found the hallway to the kitchen. "THERE HE IS!" said simultaneously and both pulled out their presents to present to Adrian. "Hmmm, finally a spare present" whispered the faint voice of before. Adrian was sitting at the table with Himizaki still around his shoulders when the door was kicked in by the pair of girls "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADRIAN!" shouted the two girls as they thrusted out their arms to show the presents. Adrian, Suzu, and Xion were breathing heavily and took a couple of seconds before anybody realized anything and thats when Suzu and Xion saw the white blonde girl wrapped around Adrian "Oh hello! Im Himizaki Star! Your Suzu and...Xion right?" Xion was staring at her while Suzu's face started steaming "Who are you and what are you doing to him? And what is she doing with you Adrian! " Suzu drew back her arm and threw her present at Adrian, but there was nothing in her hands "Hey, wait, where did my present go! Who cares anyway" and with that she marched right by Adrian without even looking at him and walked out the back door of the kitchen. Xion stood there, present in hand, but her face became saddened and after a long while she teared up. "Xion! Whats wrong?" Adrian stood up and went over to her but she slugged away but she placed the present on the table and quietly left the room. "Xion...Suzu...what did I do?" he collapesed to his knees and began to cry "I dont know what I did to make Suzu angry or Xion cry" he muttered while crying. Himizaki immiediatly rushed over to him "Oh Adrian, im sorry. I didnt mean to-" she decided not to finish this time and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why...those...girls...will...PAY!" the ghostly voice screamed into a fury and a pulse of energy emitted from it.

Suzu angrily stomped down the hallways "That.. that.. stupid idiot. What does he think he is doing. With that pretty... beautiful blonde girl. Little miss...perfect" she thought about her looks and started rubbing her hair "Who was she anyway, Adrian doesnt know any other girl. I know he doesnt. I..." she paused and thought about what she just said "but, I had always wanted him to make more friends. I even said once I wouldnt care if he made 50 friends with girls. But Im getting upset with just 2. Xion and Himizaki" she stopped and stood in silence "Maybe, I should go back and-" a dark chill ran through her body as she felt something pulse in the air and heard something "What was that?" she turned around and started heading back towards Adrian when she bumped in a depressed Xion "Xion! Did you feel that a moment ago?" Xion was lost in her head "He was...with her. But why? Why..." before Suzu could say anymore another pulse radiated with more force that the hallway objects shook and trembled. Xion temporarily snapped out of her daze to realize the shakes "what, was that?" was all she said before another quake occured with much more magnitude and the walls cracked, vases shattered and the ceiling crumbled and a banshee like shriek screamed the halls that both had to cover their ears "AH! WHAT IS THAT?" shouted Suzu "I DONT KNOW!" replied Xion. They heard another wail behind them and they both turned around to see a ghostly wraith-like image screamed down the hall towards them.

Back in the kitchen Himizaki also noticed the tremors and shrieks "Adrian, we need to leave. NOW-" with her final words spoken Adrian's body dissapeared in a black mist "ADRIAN!" shouted Himizaki as the kitchen around her seemed to tear itself apart around her "Oh dear, ill have to take care of this" she admitted. Meanwhile, back in the hallway the ghostly image stopped before the two and held anger in its dead eyes as it stared at them. "What do you want apparition?" Xion retorted. The head snapped in her direction and declared "You... you made the master cry for your selfish actions. You have RUINED HIS ONE AND ONLY SPECIAL DAY!" its voice exploded and caused a sphere to appear around the figure and all other objects inside were either destroyed or violently pushed away. The excess pressure from that caused Suzu to feel faint "Wha- what is happening... who are you?" was all she said before she finally fainted. Xion didnt seem affected as badly but felt some effect "Heh, an appirition who cares for the soul of a mortal being? No matter, even though I hate him right now for being seduced to easily by that angelic woman I will not allow for such a dangerous being to endanger him!" she reached into her pocket and from it emerged a tiny book, that fit in the palm of her hand mostly. It opened by itself in her hand and stopped on a page and within seconds Xion started muttering strange words under her breath and a swirling vortex of purple energy appeared in her other hand and her face grew a smug grin.

While all this was happening, Adrian was still in shock with what happened with the girls that he did not notice the fact he was inside a new room, sitting on a gray and old dusty bed. He was still crying when the faint figure of a girl appeard before him and was both walking and floating towards him and sat next to him "Adrian, Adrian can you hear me?" He was still faintly crying but the girls voice attracted his attention "Your voice" he calmed down more and felt very at ease "this...feeling" within the minute of hearing her voice alone he had stopped crying and felt relaxed and almost at home. With her hand, she slowly placed her hand with his and leaned her head against his shoulder "Im happy that your feeling better now". Adrian looked at her and couldnt place it but something felt off about her. His voice was still a little nervous when he asked "I dont, mean to be rude. But, there is something about you. That seems -" "off. Yes Adrian, I know. Its because im a ghost" but she smiled while admitting to this fact "A ghost?" he tensed up but she rubbed his hand with hers "I didnt mean to frighten you Adrian! But its true, im a ghost. Thats why I am, see through. Mostly" "How is it, you know my name though? Do I know you?" Her face went blank for a second then smiled "Yes, and no. Ive lived with you your whole life. In this very house. Watching you and doing my best to protect you" Adrian blushed but had to ask "But, if that is true. How come I have never seen you before today?" "That is because you either need someone with powers to allow you to see me, or you have the power to see me. You can see me today because someone in this house has very strong power to allow you to see me fully" she explained. His mind remembered "Oh no! Suzu! Xion! Himizaki!" she placed her finger on his lips and shushed him "Dont worry about those girls. Those girls have caused you nothing but grief and confusion on your birthday. Something you shouldnt have. Today was suppose to be all about you. You... deserve to be happy" she smiled. Adrian blushed but finally had a good look at her face and noticed what she actually looked like "Um-um, you look very pretty -he paused- Oh my gosh! I never asked for your name. Im so sorry!" she giggled "Its ok, my name is Miyamori Celestial. But you can call me Miya if you like" he nodded "Miya, you look very pretty" he said and got even more red. Miyamori was almost in shock "you-ou called me pr..pr..pretty. youve never called anyone pretty before". Adrian blushed a bit more "Well, I feel comfortable around you. You make me feel, at ease. At home" she giggled again "Well, since I lived in this house when I died I guess I took a part of it with me. And I lived with you for 19 years so I guess Im...a part of you".

With a burst of speed, the purple vortex raced from Xion's hand again as it homed its way to the ghastly image and struck it with such force it caused the wall behind it to crack and almost fall apart yet the apparition still stood after taking several such assaults "You are certainly a worthy opponent, but one that I must certainly not fall to. For Adrian" when the word 'Adrian" passed her lips the the ghoul was enraged once more and took after Xion and its transparent claws extended towards her with blood intent. Xion barely had any time to react but she uttered more words from her book and the cracked wall besides her tore loose all by itself and placed itself directly in front of Xion, a shield. The claws struck the plastered wall and finally the wall crumbled to dust with Xion unharmed and already reading off another spell to counter-strike. Within a matter of seconds the spell was complete and a orb of red and moss green flame manifested itself and began blasting a beam of fire at the ghoul, at which the creature howled with great pain but it blindly swiped its claws and destroyed the orb but not without burning its now smoking and burnt hand. "NO! I SHALL NOT LOSE!" cried the ghouls voice, its hands coming together formed a gravity field around Xion which caused her to held in suspended animation in the middle of the hallway. Unable to use her spells, she tried fighting but to no avial and continued to be held there. The ghoul almost made an echoing laugh as it saw its victory complete. It slowly hovered but 'walked' towards Xions floating body and spoke "Now, to make sure you never hurt Master again" it began to slowly close its hands together, causing more and more pressure on Xion's body. "No...Adrian...Im...sorry". The ghouls eyes were trained on Xions body then its entire face became blank as black smoke rose from its chest, its eyes looked down to discover a blade made of pure light had plunged its way clean through and slowly dissolved the body. The ghoul said nothing until only its head remained than it cursed "For the Master, Adrian" then it was gone. The blade retracted back into the hands of its owner, Himizaki. "Now, begone!" she shouted and threw the blade once more straight towards Xion, who was still floating in the Hallway.

Miya's body ached and her hand reached toward her heart as she clutched it with her fist "Ugh, I cant believe it. That women, beat both of my tricks" Adrian reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders "Whats wrong Miya? Are you hurt?" Miya couldnt look at him but turned away and answered "Im afraid... that those women are still fighting for you" Adrians face lightened up a little "But...I thought they hated me" Miya shook her head no and her eyes were forming tears "Its not fair! I wanted to spend time with you, I wanted you to see me, I wanted you to... wanted you to..." her words faded as the only sound that replaced it was crying. "You sound like you did something bad, or that something bad is gonna happen. Whats going on Miya?" he starred at her. Miya still placed her face away "Im so sorry, but when I saw that you started crying because of those women. I lost control and I used my powers to hurt them. For hurting you. But Himizaki and Xion fought for you. And won. Now its only a matter of time till she finds me and...and" with that she finally turned around and leapt into Adrian and wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying into his chest "And what Miya?" "Purge me, for being a ghost". Adrians face was shocked but he placed his arms around her and held her close which made her blush a little but didnt reject it. "I wont let them hurt you, you protected me. So ill protect you. I dont want anyone to get hurt. Neither you or them" Miya was still crying but a happy smile formed on her face and held Adrian closer.

*BOOM* A huge explosion rang out as the wall that seperated Miya's room and the Hallway dissapeared and on the other side was all three girls: Himizaki, Xion, and Suzu. They were all staring at both Adrian and Miya but Himizaki spoke first and drew her blade of light "Now, ghostly apparition. Explain yourself for abucting my Adrian!" The other two girls scoffed and muttered "Her Adrian?" Himizaki ignored them but was slightly annoyed at the comment. Miya rose and firmly stated "I didnt abduct him! I rescued and protected him from YOU!" Suzu was next "Protecting him? What did we do?" "It is his birthday, his only one truly special day of the year to be happy and celebrate and what does he get? Confusion, Sadness, and Betrayel!" She pointed at Himizaki "It all started with you, appearing out of nowhere, claiming to be his "Angel from his dreams" then clinging all over him! Then you two! *points at Xion and Suzu* without saying a word you automatically think the worst and ditch him! Did you have any clue or FEELING as to how that made him feel?" she began to breathe heavy as she ended her rant with all 3 girls now doubting themselves. After 3 minutes of pure silence Himizaki spoke first again "Lord Adrian, I...I...I am sorry. I was, a burden to your birthday and I caused all of these terrible things to happen" first the first time the shine in her face slowly faded as her face became saddened "It was, it was just. I waited so many years to see you and I had thought to make your 19th birthday the best one. To make you happy. But all ive done is the opposite. So, ill take my leave" and with that she turned around and started to leave but the next second Adrian grasped her wrist and she startled in surprise and blushed. "No, your wrong" Himizaki turned her head a little to look at Adrian "I was happy today, sure it wasnt the perfect birthday but it wasnt the worst" "Oh Adrian" said Suzu in a soft and saddened voice "But, what about our words and actions Adrian?" Xion asked. All Adrian did was smile said "I forgive you" and with those simple words all the girls in the room shined with happyness and they all at once hugged him "I love you Adrian" said Miya, Xion, Himizaki, and Suzu combined and Adrian's face blushed so red that he looked like a jalepeno red pepper but it was complimented with a smile.

Later, back in the kitchen, Adrian was lead blindfolded into the kitchen by Suzu "Hey, where are we going Suzu!" cried Adrian "Oh calm down, its called a surprise for a reason" but Adrian was still curious as to where she was leading him. Finally he was standing in front of the table in the kitchen "All right, now what?" "You can remove your blindfold now Lord Adrian" said Himizaki. Adrian raided his hands and slowly undid the blindfold and the first thing he see's is all 4 girls holding up a birthday cake reading "Happy Birthday" with the letters 19 beneath. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADRIAN!" the girls added and Adrian smiled and was so happy "See, I told you this birthday was a happy one" and with that comment he blew out the candles and made a wish in his head. "Yay! So what did you wish for?" pried Xion "Hehe, its a secret and if I told you it wont come true" Xion giggled and Suzu added "Yeah, what if he wished to marry you. You would of spoiled it" and placed in evil laughter but both Adrian and Xion blushed. "PRESENTS!" exclaimed Miya "Whoose first Adrian sweetie?" both Xion and Suzu scoffed again "First Himizaki with her Adrian now sweetie" they muttered. Adrian couldnt help but laugh "I think its nice, Ive never been called any of those things before. Those in itself are good birthday presents" Himizaki and Miya blushed and got flustered. Adrian smiled and started looking at the presents "I think ill start with the green and starry one" Suzu grinned and grabbed it and gave it to him "Good choice" she added. He started unwrapping it and found a card on the inside on top of a new video game he wanted and he read the card out loud "Happy Birthday Adrian! Your my best friend and I hope that I can make your life better. Sincerly, Suzu. P.S.: Enjoy the video game, I did already." "Thank you Suzu, I cant wait to play the game! Hmmm, Ill take the blue and red striped one" Himizaki jumped up in joy and handed it to him "You wont regret it" she said with a wink. He also undid the present and was presented with a slightly torn and worn teddy bear and he held it in his hands "What kinda present is that?" said Suzu "Yes, indeed. It looks roughed up" Xion added but Himizaki and Miya were silent "My teddy bear, Max! I thought I lost him years ago!" Himizaki smiled and hugged him from behind "You did, but ive been watching you from Heaven and I saw where you lost him. So I found him...for you" Adrian blushed once more as the other 3 girls starred in anger and Xion quickly sprang forward and got her present ready "Adrian, could you please open my present next?" He nodded and began unwrapping. Inside was a necklace, and the main object on it was a small glass orb and in the middle was a small red light that constantly emitted light and seemed to twirl "Oh, its so amazing! What it is though?" Xion grinned "That, Adrian, is a small protective charm that grants you protection from evil spirits. It also helps heal your wounds." "Wow! Thank you Xion!" he put it on right away "Ill be sure to wear it from now on" she blushed a little and smiled. "Now, finally Miya's present" he went over and picked it up and looked around for her.

"Hey, did anyone see where she went to?" All three shook there heads no "Hmmm, weird" he slowly unwrapped it as to see if she would reappear but she didnt but inside the box was a old photo. "Oh look a photo! I wonder who it is" he grabbed it and brought it close and looked at it "Hey, its Miya! I guess this was when she was alive" he looked at it again and all of a sudden Miya emerged from the photo and placed her hands on his neck and brought him to her and she kissed him "When we were alone, when I said I wanted to spend time and see you, I wanted to say. I wanted you...to love me Adrian" Adrian stared into her ghostly eyes and he face continually blushed. "AHEM!" and Adrian and Miya looked at the other girls and Adrian blushed even more and Miya smiled and laughed "lets eat cake!" and began passing it out but she couldnt eat one since she was a ghost. Mostly all the cake was gone and it was getting late "All right, I think we should all be getting home" said Suzu "Yes, unfortunatly, it is getting quite late" admitted Xion. Xion went to get her stuff ready and Himizaki and Miya were in the kitchen cleaning up. "Thank you Suzu for the card, gift, and showing up for me today. You havent missed once since you became my first friend" he added with a smile and gave her a hug "Im glad you showed up today" she paused then gave him a hug back "Im glad I did too" and she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek "Happy Birthday" and she left for home as he rubbed his cheek she kissed. Xion came out "You have everything?" "Yes I do!" Adrian laughed "Well thank you for showing up for my birth-oof!" she ran and hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the other cheek and "Thank you Adrian, for being you today" she smiled and ran out the door while he rubbed that cheek too and blushed "Wow, today was sure an interesting day" Himizaki snuck up and jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around him to support herself "oof!" he quickly grabbed her legs "Hey Himizaki, where do you live?" She laughed "Why, Im living here with you! I mean, if thats alright with you of course" she hugged a little tighter and rubbed her cheek with his which made him blush and stutter "W-w-well, if-if you d-dont have ah-anywhere to go-" "YAY! I get to live with you, after all these years. Im so happy" she seemed to float off and started running toward what he was guessing was her room but she turned and blew him a kiss before disappearing. Adrian yawned and started walking towards his room "Wonder where Miya went, would like to say goodnight to her" thought he heard a creaking noise and looked left of him and saw Miya was right there and he jumped "WHOA!" he took a deep breath while she laughed "PHEW! You almost scared me right back to being 18!" She giggled "Goodnight Adrian, Ill see you in the morning" she gave a quick goodnight kiss on the cheek then faded into her room. He rubbed his cheek all the way back to his room "Hmmm, two girls are living with me now" he said this out loud then he almost fainted "HOLY CRAP! TWO GIRLS ARE LIVING WITH ME NOW?" He ran back to his room and cleaned it up immiedietly then lied in bed "I wonder what will happen next" was his last thought before slipping off into his dreams.

To be continued...


End file.
